The Romance of Kai and Tyson
by Kai's the Best
Summary: A series of stories on the romance between Kai and Tyson and their friends. Main pairing is Kai and Tyson


Rating - M

Pairing - Kai/Tyson

Disclaimer - Don't own any of the characters used

Authors Note - Here's a series of one-shots of the love between Kai and Tyson

The Romance of Kai and Tyson

A New Beginning

It all started on a normal Saturday afternoon. Tyson and Kai where sitting beside each other in the living room. Kai was busy reading his current book where Tyson was just content with leaning against his strong arm. They had been together for a few months now, well officially anyway and now shared an apartment due to Gramps and Daichi consent interruptions when Kai and Tyson wanted to be alone. After defeating BEGA they had settled down and now they lived a quiet life. Kai was now 21 and had a degree in business, mainly due to Tyson saying that it may be handy to have it whereas Tyson was helping Gramps run the Dojo as well as studying to teach sports which often left him tired; this now gave him the perfect opportunity to be lazy when he had free time. Well as lazy as he could with Kai around. Tyson smiled at his lover and sat up. Kai looked at him out of the corner of his eye. Tyson gently took the book out of Kai's hand and straddled his legs. Kai sighed and stroked Tyson's face tenderly. Tyson leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Kai's soft lips. Kai kissed back and wrapped his arms around Tyson's slim waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Tyson moaned in pleasure and before he knew it Kai had turned the tables and Tyson found himself lying on his back with Kai above him.

"Now that's better" Kai stated after breaking the kiss. Tyson grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Is Kai getting dominant?" Tyson asked innocently. Kai grinned back.

"I just know my place and that's always on top" responded Kai before capturing Tyson's lips once more. Tyson arched his back in response and wrapped his arms around Kai's neck. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. They carried on regardless however they stopped when there was another knock. Kai sighed and reluctantly got to his feet. Tyson remained on the couch but turned so that he was lying on his stomach. Kai opened the door to find a stern looking man in a black suit with a black briefcase standing there.

"May I help you?" he asked trying not to sound annoyed that he had been disturbed.

"Are you Mr Kai Hiwatari, Grandson of the late Voltaire Hiwatari?" the man asked causing Kai to frown. Although he hadn't gotten on well with his grandfather he didn't like the fact that he hadn't been told sooner that his grandfather had passed away.

"Yes I am" he replied.

"My name is Mr Sandsworth I am your Grandfather's lawyer. I have some news to tell you may I come in?" Mr Sandsworth asked. Kai nodded and allowed the man to enter. He showed him towards the living room where Tyson was now standing.

"Would you like a tea or coffee?" Tyson asked. Mr Sandsworth smiled politely.

"Coffee please with milk" Tyson nodded and went to the kitchen. He soon came back with the drinks and sat down beside Kai.

"I am afraid to inform you that your Grandfather passed away in the early evening last night and I am here to read you his last will." Mr Sandsworth said. Kai sighed. He had thought he would have been written out of the will seeing as the last time he had heard from Voltaire was when he had told him that he was in a relationship with Tyson which hadn't ended well.

"Well as you will probably know, Voltaire Hiwatari was a very wealthy man and according to his will he has left you everything. I have the deeds to the properties and the business in here for you. Also he has a few requests that he wants you to do for him. The first request is that he wants to be buried on Hiwatari land and the last one...I want you to know that I don't care you your with but he wanted you to marry a lady and name your first born son after him" Mr Sandsworth read out. Kai grunted lowly at the second request while Tyson just leaned closer, wrapping his arms around Kai.

"Is that everything?" Tyson asked. Mr Sandsworth took a sip of coffee and opened his briefcase and pulled out a folder.

"Here are the deeds to the properties and his accounts. I hope you find them in order and here's my number if I can help you with anything" Mr Sandsworth told him while giving Kai his card with his number. Kai took it and put it in the folder and nodded. He stood up and shook hands with Mr Sandsworth.

"Thank you for your help" Kai said and showed the lawyer out. Once they were alone Tyson watched as Kai sighed heavily. Tyson approached him and wrapped his arms around him and smiled as Kai wrapped his own arms around Tyson.

"Are you okay?" Tyson asked.

"I suppose I am I mean I never got on with him and now his dark shadow doesn't loom over me anymore so yes I am" Kai answered coldly. Tyson frowned.

"I know he wasn't the best Grandfather in the world but he still was your Grandfather and you should still feel something for losing him" Tyson told him firmly.

"Perhaps however he hasn't been my family for a long time. Your my family now and now that he's gone I can now repair some of the damage he caused" at that Tyson beamed at him. He was proud of Kai and loved him truly.

"I'll help you too and I'm sure Max, Ray, Chief and Hilary will as well" Tyson said enthusiastically. Kai smiled warmly; glad he had Tyson's support.

The rest of the weekend passed by with Kai feeling like an empty shell; No matter how much he had said that he was glad Voltaire was gone, there was still a small part of him that missed him. He had been the only family he had and he could still remember a time when he had loved his Grandfather. Tyson kept an eye on him. He was slightly worried and wanted to be there for his lover. However it took just over a week before Kai broke down. Tyson was busy putting away the dishes from lunch when he heard a scream. He quickly stopped what he was doing and rushed into their bedroom to find Kai punching the wall and cursing in several languages.

"How...DARE...he just...DIE" Kai shouted in between punches raising his voice on the second and last word. Tyson gulped and nervously approached the angry man. Luckily for Tyson he had been raised by his Gramps and ducked just before Kai hit him. Kai seemed to snap out of it when he noticed Tyson duck and his breathing slowed down as his mind relaxed. Tyson rose and tenderly touched Kai's cheek. Suddenly tears flooded Kai's crimson eyes and he dropped to his knees. Tyson knelt down and wrapped his arms around him, allowing Kai to cry till he was ready to talk. He gently rubbed Kai's back and hummed a song his mother had sung to him. It seemed to calm Kai down and soon the tears had stopped.

"Now that's been a very rare experience" Tyson said with a light note in his voice. Kai scowled at him annoyed at his recent emotional breakdown. He was supposed to be strong; it was Tyson's job to be emotional.

"You tell anyone and you'll die" Kai threatened. Tyson gulped knowing that Kai never said anything without a reason.

"Don't worry It'll stay within these four walls. I promise" he said and Kai nodded.

"So what's wrong love you can tell me?" Tyson asked.

"I'm the last Hiwatari" was all Kai said. Tyson remained silent the knowledge of those words hit him hard. This meant that if Kai stayed with Tyson then there would be no more Hiwatari's once Kai had died. It broke his heart at the realisation. Kai sensed his lover's silence and looked at him with a gleam in his eyes.

"Don't even think it. There is no one else I want to be with and I would never leave you. It has just been hard that's all." and with that he captured Tyson's soft lips. Tyson returned the kiss with equalled passion and hunger. He loved Kai and no one else could have him ever. They broke apart after what seemed like forever and Kai stroked Tyson's tanned cheek.

"I love you Tyson" he said and Tyson beamed at him

"I love you too Kai" Kai smiled down at him, his break down forgotten. Slowly they got to their feet and Kai went into the bathroom to wash his face. Once finished he went into the kitchen where Tyson was finishing what he had been doing before Kai's break down. He quietly walked behind him and wrapped his arms around his slim waist. Tyson jumped slightly in surprise.

"Thank you Ty for always being there for me and I hope one day I'll be able to repay you" Kai whispered softly in Tyson's ear. He once again stopped what he was doing and turned round to face Kai.

"You already have. You are here with me and that's all that I ever want" Tyson replied speaking only the truth. He didn't care about Kai's name or wealth all he had ever wanted for Kai to open up and be happy rather than being the sourpuss he had first known.

"I'm going out for a while I'll be back for dinner" Kai said before grabbing a jacket and kissing Tyson and walked out. Tyson sighed and went back to what he was doing, knowing that Kai wanted to be alone.

Kai wandered aimlessly however he found himself standing outside BBA Headquarters and he shrugged his shoulders and decided to pay Mr Dickenson a visit. He found his office easily enough and knocked on the door.

"Come in" a warm friendly voice answered. Kai opened the door and entered the spacious office closing the door behind him. He looked straight at Mr Dickenson who smiled warmly at him. Kai walked over and sat down on the chair opposite Mr Dickenson.

"What can I do for you Kai?" he asked. Kai then told Mr Dickenson about his Grandfather. Once he was finished he sighed heavily and looked at Mr Dickenson, waiting for him to speak.

"Well I'm sorry to hear about your loss. I know he wasn't a model Grandfather but still he was your family. Anyway I'm sure you'll figure something out. I've always counted on you to be able to do so one of the reasons I made you the team captain of the BladeBreakers all those years ago. You are a strong leader and you always do what's best for your team, this is no different" Mr Dickenson spoke with confidence. Kai nodded.

"That's another thing I want to talk to you about. I would like to set up a training centre which ran along the lines of the BBA and it would be able to host competitions. I want to be associated with helping others and not labelled as my Grandfather's grandson. I'm also going to re-name Biovault and call it Hiwatari Enterprises and I would like your approval" Kai told him in a business like manner. Mr Dickenson nodded.

"Of course and know that I'll support you in any way I can. I'm sure it'll all work out; I have every bit of faith in you" Kai smiled and nodded, determined to carry out his new task and not wanting disappoint the people who believed in him. He got up, thanked Mr Dickenson and left the office with a purposeful stride. He arrived back at his apartment and shut himself in his small study, locking the door behind him. He strode to his desk and began his task.

Tyson sighed as he looked at the clock. It read 7:30 and Kai had been in his study for ages. This was not unusual however after Kai's breakdown earlier Tyson just wanted to make sure he was ok. He walked to the door and knocked loudly. No answer so he knocked again this time he heard the door unlock and Kai appeared in the doorway; suddenly Tyson was pulled inside and pushed against the wall of the study where Kai captured him in a strong passionate kiss. Tyson moaned in pure pleasure and returned the passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and deepened the kiss. Slowly Kai slid his strong hands underneath Tyson's shirt, which was soon discarded. Tyson reflected Kai's actions and soon the teens where undressed; both hungry for each other, their passion unrivalled. Tyson sank to the floor with Kai soon following; their kiss remained unbroken. Tyson wrapped his legs around Kai's waist while Kai left Tyson's now swollen lips and was leaving little kisses on his neck causing Tyson to moan at his touch. He was in heaven and didn't want to leave. Kai's arms roamed Tyson's lithe body before settling on his petit, but firm ass.

"You're ... MINE" Kai claimed possessively.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" responded Tyson truthfully. He loved Kai and only Kai. They were made for each other. Well they do say opposites attract thought Tyson. Kai's presence intimidated generally everyone, even Max, Ray, Chief and Hilary were still affected by Kai's deadly glare, however with Tyson all he got where warm smiles and comfort which Kai greatly appreciated. Kai found what he had been looking for and began to thrust hard and deep causing his lover to moan in pure pleasure. Tyson could feel himself building up; the need to release was becoming harder to ignore.

"Kai" he groaned. Kai continued and whispered softly.

"It's ok love just hang on a little longer" Tyson nodded waiting for Kai's signal. It wasn't a long wait and Tyson released shouting Kai's name and with that the two adults crumbled together on the floor, arms wrapped round each other.

"I...needed...that" Kai said breathlessly. Tyson grinned and turned to face his sexy boyfriend.

"Well we could always go for round two" he said slyly. Kai smirked and the pair began again. Tyson loved the feeling of being dominated; He felt protected and loved. Finally after 4 rounds, Kai crumpled on top of his lover, exhausted but extremely satisfied. Tyson grinned and snuggled closer to Kai's hot sweaty body.

"I think that was a new record" Tyson commented. Kai just nodded in agreement content at just lying there.

"So feeling better?" asked Tyson.

"Much better and thanks" answered Kai and the pair fell asleep in each other's arms, too tired to move.

It was a pair of sticky lover's that woke up the next morning and although they were grumpy; it had been worthwhile. They quickly showered and dressed before Tyson began breakfast. Kai charged and ready, spent time at the kitchen table working on his business plan as his study wasn't the best place to be at that point. Tyson hummed lightly as he worked, enjoying just being near Kai. When breakfast was ready, Kai moved his work away and they sat together and ate their meal. Once finished and it had been cleared away, Kai picked up his jacket, said goodbye to Tyson and walked out. Tyson then began to clean the study. Once the study was cleaned, Tyson sighed and slumped down on the settee with his own work.

Kai now had a purpose and he walked to a building he hadn't seen in years. It was a medium sized town house that Kai could vaguely remember living in with his parents. His parents had died when he was 6 and he had chosen this building as his training centre due to the happy memories held inside. He unlocked the large solid door and stepped inside and wandered around. Dozens of memories flooded past as he looked round and he found himself smiling as he looked at the photos of a small but happy family that had no worries. The only sad memory Kai had in this place was after his parent's funeral, his Grandfather had taken him away from everything he had known to live with him in a large cold mansion and then on to the Abbey in Russia where he had to be tough and where every living moment was a struggle to survive. He shuddered slightly. No mustn't think about that he thought to himself. No that was behind him now; where it belonged. All that mattered was how he lived now with Tyson and what he was going to accomplish. He wasn't going to just be his Grandfather's grandson; He was going to be Kai Hiwatari in his own right without Voltaire's crimes shadowing his own achievements. He began packing the photo's away in a spare box he had found lying around and closed the lid. Once he had finished he sighed heavily and left locking the door behind him. As he walked back to the apartment he listened quietly as others walked by. It amused him that some idolised him for his beyblading skills but there were some who just knew him for Voltaire. He had learned long ago to ignore the harsh and sometimes hurtful comments however it was hard at times and this was one of the reasons why he had to achieve what he was setting out to do. He arrived back and heard the sound of laughter. He smirked. Max and Ray must be here he thought as he opened the door and sure enough the rest of his former team-mates where sitting on the settee beside Tyson. He quietly closed the door behind him and slowly and carefully walked towards the unspecting friends and leaned close to Tyson and blew slightly by his neck making his lover jump.

"KAI" he shouted while Max and Ray winced. Kai smirked.

"Missed me?" he asked. Tyson nodded.

"Sure but where have you been?" he asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" he wanted his plans to remain a surprise for now anyway. This statement had made Tyson curious however Kai remained firm in his decision and soon Tyson gave up. That night they ordered take out and soon the conversion turned to their futures.

"So what are your plans?" Kai asked looking at Max. Max who was similar to Tyson in many ways but had a tendency to eat too much sugar had for once a good answer.

"Well at the moment I'm studying in food so then when Ray opens his own restaurant then we can work together" he said with a look to Ray who nodded.

"If I get the restaurant Max I may not" Ray spoke sounding pessimistic which was unusual for the normal calm and rational member. We'll see about that thought Kai to himself. He only accepted nothing but 100% from himself and that also included his friends; He was never satisfied if anyone didn't give it their all. Once the food had been eaten and Ray and Max had said their goodbyes, Tyson went back to quizzing Kai.

"So what did you mean earlier when you went earlier?" Tyson asked as he cleared away the dishes. Kai smirked and placed a gentle kiss on his lover's forehead.

"Wait and see" he replied leaving it at that. Tyson sighed and once again left the subject alone.

After that evening, Kai spent most of his time either in his study or checking out prospective locations for his business idea. He had already begun setting up his family's former home as his training centre and he was determined to make his venture a success. He also managed to plan his Grandfather's funeral which was a small private affair at the Hiwatari mansion which was only attended by the priest, Kai and Tyson. Kai had found a small corner in one of the small gardens where his mother used to play as a child and it had been built for her by Voltaire who had adored her. Kai gave him that one request at Tyson's instance. Once that was out of the way, Kai continued on his work at Hiwatari Enterprises formerly known as Biovault. He had given the staff a choice to either stay or resign if they were not prepared to work under him. Surprisingly they all stayed. He spent his days working at the company working with other's to build good relations with other companies, who were glad for the change from the old Hiwatari who wanted everything for himself to the younger Hiwatari who was willing to work with others and then at night he was working on his other projects. However as always he got carried away which caused Tyson to get worried and one evening Kai came home and went to go into his study when he found that he couldn't. Dam it he thought.

"Tyson do you know where the key to the study is?" he asked as he walked back towards the kitchen when Tyson was busy cooking. Tyson shook his head trying to keep himself calm, not wanting his plan to be destroyed. Tyson stopped what he was doing and gave Kai a hug. Kai returned the gesture and smiled. Tyson looked into his crimson eyes and smiled warmly.

"You look exhausted go and have a bath and relax, I'll let you know when dinner's ready" Tyson suggested. Kai raised an eyebrow. Tyson was up to something he knew it but decided to play along.

"A bath would be nice" he agreed and went into the bathroom where he found the bathtub was already full with steamy warm water and a glass of red wine by the side. He slowly put his hand in to test the water and sighed. It was perfect. He looked towards the toilet and saw a change of clothes there as well, just a plain pair of jeans and a loose fitting shirt. Kai smirked once more. Yes Tyson was defiantly up to something Kai was sure of it. He undressed and got in allowing himself to relax in the hot water. He was in pure bliss and allowed himself to close his eyes as he lay there. He slowly opened his eyes and took a sip of wine. He couldn't remember the last time he had relaxed like this and it was a nice change rather than a quick shower which was what he had been doing lately. Suddenly he realised what Tyson's objective was and he could only feel slightly annoyed at his lover but at the same time he understood why and it made Kai love him even more. He closed his eyes once more and only awoke when Tyson knocked on the door telling him that dinner was ready. Kai sighed and slowly got out of the now lukewarm water and quickly dried and dressed. He put his work clothes next to the wash bin, took his wine and walked into the dining room which was opposite the kitchen. He silently snuck behind Tyson and wrapped his strong arms around his waist. He leaned forward and whispered softly

"I know what you're up to love and I must say it's working very well" Tyson leaned back on Kai's firm chest and continued to play innocent.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he replied wanting to play his game a little longer.

"Please can you set the table?" he asked changed the subject. Kai sighed but took the hint and obeyed keeping an eye of his cheeky lover as he set the table, however Tyson managed to keep a straight face even though he was now starting to struggle. Kai finished his task and helped Tyson serve the dinner and soon they were seating at the table, opposite each other.

"This is nice sitting together having a meal. I can't remember the last time we did this" Tyson said after a few mouthfuls. Kai nodded. He had been so busy lately that he had forgotten about Tyson and he realised that Tyson was trying to help and get a bit of attention at the same time. Tyson looked at Kai and smiled knowing that Kai had figured it out and he seemed to know that it was for his own good. They finished their meal and Tyson quickly washed up leaving Kai to clear the table and wipe over the top.

"So where's the key Ty? I know you have it" Kai asked moving closer to his sneaky boyfriend. Tyson looked at him and shook his head.

"Sorry love but you've been working hard enough so tonight your taking a break and spending time with ...me" he replied. Before Kai knew what hit him, Tyson leapt in his arms with passionate kiss. Kai responded instantly and picked up Tyson and carried him to the bedroom without breaking the kiss. He gently lowered Tyson onto their bed and tenderly started to undress him with Tyson copying his actions and soon the two lovers found themselves bare to each other. Their arms were interlocked with each other and a series of moans could be heard. The love making, which had been missed by both partners, was hard and passionate and once sated, they crumpled in a heap on the bed with Kai's strong arms wrapped protectively around Tyson with Tyson snuggled closer to Kai.

"Thanks Tyson for being there for me" for his answer Tyson just snuggled closer as he fell asleep.

After Tyson's point that Kai had worked too hard recently, Kai lessened his work load and allowed himself to spend some time to relax and he still managed to get things done. He had construction workers complete his training centre as well as his side venture and Hiwatari Enterprises were on the right track. So one afternoon he found himself walking in the direction of the Kinomya dojo where Gramps was sweeping. Kai waved and Gramps waved back.

"Ty's already gone if your hear to pick him up" Gramps said.

"I know just passed him. It's you I've come to see" Kai replied.

"I guess you better come in" Gramps said with a smile and Kai entered the familiar dojo that held so many good memories. He was led to a small family room and Gramps sat down by the table with Kai sitting opposite. Kai then began to tell Gramps everything he had been planning and Gramps listened quietly.

"Well it seems you've got everything planned out but what does this have to do with me?" he asked.

"My aim with the training centre is to provide an all round training programme to give the student's a better understanding of their sport. I want them to appreciate that they need to be physically fit and healthy to go far. With your permission as part of their training they will have some lesson's each week with you to improve their fitness. By doing this you'll be helping me and I'll be helping the community. I have asked some other's to help and they have agreed" Kai replied in his business like manner. Gramps nodded thoughtfully.

"And it'll increase my business for when Tyson takes over" Gramps spoke out loud. He loved the idea. He smiled warmly and held out his hand which Kai took.

"I accept" With that said Kai smiled once more and excused himself and left the dojo in a really good mood and the rest of his evening he showed his good mood to a surprised Tyson who wasn't complaining.

A few days before the grand opening Kai found himself stressing at every little thing. He was a perfectionist and wanted everything to be spot on for the opening. The guest's had been invited as well as the media, the catering had been prepared and all the paper work had been filed, however Kai still wasn't convinced that it was ok and had hardly slept. Tyson as usual was the only person who saw this side of Kai and as always he was concerned. He looked at Kai and sighed.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked snapping Kai out of his daze, stressed state. Kai shook his head not wanting to show his feelings. Tyson nudged him in the arm. He knew that Kai did really want to talk.

"Come on stress head I can see right through you so spill" Tyson spoke sharply causing Kai to jump slightly

"What if it's not good enough?" Kai said being pessimistic. Tyson rolled his eyes. For someone who told everyone he didn't care, he actually did and you had to catch him off guard to see this side of him.

"Well if they don't like your work then there's something wrong with them. You have put a lot of work into this project of yours so they better aspirate it. If not they'll get a big kick up the arse from me" Tyson responded protectively. Kai couldn't help but chuckle at his lover's comment. Trust Tyson to be there by his side. Any insecurities he had felt flowed out of him and seemed to look forward to the event.

Event

Finally after much planning and preparation it was the opening night and although Kai looked composed, on the inside he was shitting himself. He was desperate for the evening to go well and without a hitch. He had made sure that everything was perfect. However he still couldn't help but feel nervous. Tyson sighed and approached his nervous lover and rubbed his shoulders and instantly Kai relaxed.

"There is that better?" Tyson asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah much better thanks" replied Kai as he turned round to see Tyson. Kai beamed at his boyfriend's attire for the evening. After much debate, Tyson agreed to wear something smart which Kai picked out alongside Tyson. Tyson wore a smart black suit with a stark white shirt that was undone at the top two holes as Tyson complained that the collar was too tight. His normally wild midnight hair was braided neatly and his cap was nowhere to be seen. Tyson smiled back.

"Wow I'm impressed" Kai spoke with admiration.

"Hilary wouldn't let me wear my cap, said it would ruin the look and that tonight was your night so I couldn't embarrass you in any way otherwise she'd kick my arse and to be honest she would do it" grumbled Tyson causing Kai to chuckle slightly.

"You never embarrass me love" Tyson smiled and wrapped his arms around his supportive lover.

"However this is Hilary and she is strong individual especially when provoked" Kai nodded in agreement. Although he had never been at the receiving end of Hilary's anger he had seen enough time of what she was capable of when angry.

"Well let's get this party started" Tyson said taking Kai's hand and leading him out of the apartment and once again Kai couldn't help but think that tonight was going to be a long night.

At the front of the new training centre a huge crowd had already gathered, some of them were guests and others were from the press. Tala looked round as he observed the various groups of people. There were a few he recognized such as the Majestics, White Tigers, PPB All Stars as well as the chief and Hilary. Tonight was definitely going to be interesting. Just then a reporter and camera man approached causing Tala to roll in eyes. He hated reporters as they didn't get the facts straight.

"So what do you think of Kai Hiwatari?" the nosy reporter asked. Tala stared coldly at her causing her to shudder.

"He's worked hard to get where he is today and that's all you'll get out of me" and with that he walked off leaving the reporter lost for words.

"That was quiet rude" Tala turned and glanced into Hilary's brown eyes.

"That was tame to what I was thinking but that wouldn't look too good for Kai, however reporters can change your words and their meaning which is why I don't trust any of them" Tala replied. Hilary raised an eyebrow.

"Still but at least you didn't say what you really wanted to" she replied. Tala smiled at her; there was something about Hilary that caught his attention. He held out his hand towards her and spoke steadily

"Shall we go in?" Hilary nodded and took his hand and together they walked inside.

The inside of the centre was spacious and inviting with posters of the various teams around the room. There was a reception desk in the middle with a staircase on either side leading to the next level. Hilary looked around and smiled and waved over to Max and Ray. They waved back and walked over. Hilary greeted them with a warm friendly embrace, causing Tala to scowl slightly.

"So are Kai and Tyson here yet?" Hilary asked. Max shook his head.

"I think they'll be here soon. Besides I suppose they'll want to keep them on their toes" Hilary nodded at Max's answer. Suddenly there was flashes of light from camera and Hilary turned to see a car door open and Tyson stepped out looking all smart in a his new black suit which Hilary had helped him with and the best thing was, that cap of his was nowhere to be seen. Tyson waved at his adoring fans while Kai stepped out and together they walked straight inside. As soon as they entered they were crowded in greeting and they only backed off when Kai gave them his fierce icy glare. Once they had backed off Kai sighed in relieve. He hated being surrounded; that was Tyson who didn't mind.

"Hey Ty over here" Max called out to his friend. Tyson smiled and rushed over and hugged his best friend. They finally let go and Max took a minute to look his friend over.

"Never thought I'd see you in a suit and without your cap" Max said sounding surprised. Tyson grinned.

"I can dress up if I want to and the reason I don't have my cap is because Hilary said if I wore it tonight she'd seriously beat me up" Tyson replied. Tala raised an eyebrow.

"Scared of a girl are you Tyson?" Tala asked slightly amused

"Hell yeah she has a temper and the strength to match. Only an idiot would defy her" answered Tyson. Just then a loud laugh was heard causing the group of friends to turn round to see Daichi in a laughing fit.

"OH...MY...GOD...TYSON...IN...A...SUIT" Daichi shouted as he laughed. Hilary curled her hand into a tight fist and her eyes grew dark and dangerous. Daichi remained unaware that he was in danger. Ray leaned closer to Tyson to whisper something in his ear in which Tyson just shook his head, not wanting to get involved.

"YOU...LOOK...LIKE...A...PENGUIN...I...THOUGHT...YOU...WERE...BETTER...THAN...THIS" Daichi continued and that was the final straw for Hilary. She stomped over and grabbed Daichi by his ear, causing Daichi to yelp and with that, Hilary dragged him towards a small room in which they entered and the door was firmly shut behind them. For a few seconds there was calm till they heard a loud angry voice coming from the room.

"HOW...DARE...YOU...INSULT...TYSON'S...OUTFIT. I...DID...NOT...SPEND...AN...AFTERNOON...SHOPPING...WITH...HIM...FOR...YOU...TO...LAUGH...AT. NOW...YOUR...GOING...BACK...TO...APOLOGISE...AND...STEP...ANOTHER...TOE...OUT...OF...LINE...AND...YOU'LL...BE...SORRY...YOU...EVER...CROSSED...ME" Hilary practically screamed causing Tyson, Max and Ray to shudder. There was then a loud smack and Hilary came out of the room with Daichi following slowly behind; a red hand print was clearly visible on his right cheek. They stopped in front of Tyson. Daichi lowered his head and a mumbled sorry was heard. Hilary, clearly not impressed smacked Daichi across the back of the head.

"Sorry for laughing at you Tyson" he said as he rubbed the back of his head. Tyson smiled at his young friend and nodded in acceptance. Daichi then left to get away from Hilary and any further pain however Ray could have sworn he heard an 'Old Hag' comment as Daichi walked away. Tala nodded to confirm Ray's suspicions as he had heard it clearly. One good thing to being experimented on was Tala's hearing was much better than other's and came in handy from time to time and although he agreed that the little brat had brought it on himself he did think he'd had enough and he didn't want this to effect the rest of the evening. Tala smirked as Tyson jumped slightly when Kai hugged him from behind. It was good seeing Kai happy at last and Tala hoped everything went well for him.

"I think you look gorgeous love, especially at night in our bed" Kai said however he whispered the last part causing Tyson to blush. He leaned into Kai's chest.

"Not here love in front of everyone, but later I'll show you my skills" replied Tyson. Kai smirked and kissed Tyson's cheek.

"I look forward to that but right now let's get this evening finished with" Tyson nodded at that and they began to mingle around their various guests'. It seemed the event was turning out to be a success and everyone was enjoying themselves. Soon thought was time for speeches, which Kai had not been looking forward to. Kai acted confident; however his one weakness was that he didn't want to seem weak in front of others. He wanted to be strong and seem flawless and that in itself was a weakness. He was a perfectionist at heart which meant that he saw flaws in everything he did most of the time. Luckily Mr Dickenson stepped forward and introduced him. Everyone turned to look at Mr Dickenson.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to introduce the person responsible for organising this wonderful event and that is Mr Kai Hiwatari" clapping his hands after making his announcement with everyone doing the same. Kai strode over in a confident manner and smiled at Mr Dickenson before turning to face the crowd.

"First of all I'd like to thank everyone for coming here this evening. As you may know a few months ago my Grandfather died leaving me as his successor, giving me the opportunity to right the wrongs he had committed. These past few months I have funded other businesses to help build a new reputation for Hiwatari Enterprises formerly known as Bio-Vault and I hope that this training centre is the first of many. Now I would like to thank someone who has always been there for me through the good and the bad; giving me encouragement when needed and giving me support when required. He's been there from the start even when pushed away. Yes I'm sure you all know who I'm talking about. I would like you to raise a glass with me to the one and only Tyson Granger" he spoke raising his glass causing Tyson to blush unusually embarrassed at the attention he was receiving.

"To Tyson" the guest's echoed.

"Again I would like to thank everyone for coming and enjoy the rest of your evening" with that Kai walked off into Tyson's open arms and captured his lips in a heartfelt kiss causing the crowd to cheer. The rest of the evening went on uneventful, even Daichi remained on his best behaviour since his confrontation with Hilary. However sure enough the crowd began to make their goodbyes and soon there was only Kai, Tyson, Max, Ray and Tala left. Hilary and the Chief had left a bit earlier due to their early morning lectures which left the others to lock up. Kai sighed and pulled Ray away from the others to talk to him. Ray, although puzzled went along with it.

"What's this about?" he asked. Kai put a hand in his trouser pocket and pulled out some keys as well as a pre-written check which was enough for Ray and Max to start their own business. He handed them to Ray who gasped in shock.

"I can't accept this. It's too much" he said trying to give back the keys and the check but Kai refused.

"Yes you can. Think of this as a thank you for being there for me as well and if it makes you happy the repayment can be that you run a successful restaurant and giving Tyson and I your best table anytime we come" Kai told Ray who was still shocked but nodded slowly.

"That's fair enough and I shall pay you back" Ray promised and Kai gave him a curt nod. Ray smiled at Max as they returned to the group. They said their own goodbyes and split in different directions full of good feelings with the hope of new beginnings.

Authors Note - That's the first part done. I hope you enjoyed reading this and hope you leave a review.


End file.
